


A loose end

by Hinaandthewaffles



Series: Strands [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/F, I've written about them before, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, Other, Two new characters, but i've never written them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaandthewaffles/pseuds/Hinaandthewaffles
Summary: Maggie was the daughter of a man who had many debts to pay. But she wasn't going to be like him. Finding herself within the rift of time, she came across a certain someone..





	1. Chapter 1

_"what do you think?"_

_"about?"_

_"well...about leaving this place."_

_"It's been my home for years, Maggie; I would have to pack all of my things and it would be a disaster trying to fit every single book in a suitcase."_

_She heard the girl chuckle.  
_

_"I can help with packing your things, you know."_

_"I do know that. It'll just be hard; I've made friends here too. To leave them all behind is just..."_

_The cool water reached her ankles._

 

_"Where would you take me, Maggie?  Where would we go in all of the universe?  Somewhere nice if that's what you are thinking."_

_Somewhere safe is what Maggie thought of._

 

_"Sure."_

_"You say that so nonchalantly; it's almost unnerving. Maybe a flower field? The colorful, bright streets of Japan?'_

_"..."_

_"Oh! A lighthouse would be perfect, wouldn't it? Out by the sea, the seagulls soaring by; that sounds lovely, right?"_

_A lump made it's way to her throat, shoulders shaking._

 

_"Uh....let's try somewhere else."_

_"Aw, are you sure?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Maggie?"_

 

_The girl felt something drip from her nose, while she paid it no mind, the other girl grew worried._

_"Your nose is...bleeding again. I thought it stopped."_

 

_She shook her head._

_"I thought it did too."_

 


	2. Sewn Up

She breathed heavily, looking across the bodies she decimated trying to protect Liz. 

She couldn't sense her anywhere.

"Liz?"

 

The girl came out from behind a barrel, straightening her skirt. "I'm okay, Maggie. Are you?"

 

"Fine. Just...feels like I've done this before that's all. It's probably nothing."

Liz sighed.

"Well, as long as you are okay, we can keep going. Where to?"

She did not know where.

 

"In any direction."

"Hm, let's check out the elevator; maybe it'll lead us to a destination."

 

Liz's boots clacked against the stone pavement as Maggie followed closely after her.

 

"Can I...ask you about something?"

"Yes?"

"As to why you aren't born with any knowledge of time whatsoever and..."

"My whole pinky dilemma?"

"That exactly."

"Well, guess my parents never really told me about it; or maybe they wanted to hide it from me. Though I doubt they were time lords anyway. What made you so curious?"

Maggie clenched her hands then relaxed.

"I thought you were like the others."

 

Liz stopped.

"I mean...sigh, shouldn't have said anything. We have to keep going. If we are to ever leave this place we should--"

 

"Maggie Dewitt."

 

The name that came out from her mouth was nothing but a calm whisper, yet she could hear it. Loud and clear.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"You....think I'm like 'her', don't you?"

Her lower lip quivered. Heart racing.

"N-no..."

"...?"

 

Maggie's body shuddered for a moment before relaxing; there was a stinging sensation In her cheeks.

Also the sound of dripping.

 

"Maggie, your nose. It's happening again."

"I know..."

Liz pulled out a tissue and placed it on her nose, tilting her head downward.

 

"Ow, I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of the day, won't I?"

'I'm not sure what could have spurred this, maybe it's too hot out. We should get in the elevator and see where it takes us, okay?"

"Lead the way."

 

Liz walked with Maggie cautiously as the two made their way to the elevator.


	3. Knot

Maggie was never an individual to panic under stressful, even horrible circumstances.

She felt like she would vomit, her scarf now tied around her forearm so her neck would stop sweating; it didn't help.

Where could she have gone now?

The area was dark and she could rarely see, the dim flickering lights made it more unnerving for her.

She had to be brave. 

She was an adult for God's sake and she had to find her.

 

"..."

_I have to keep going, or Liz will die._

She thought as she walked through a few rooms and killed more.

Her palms were getting really sweaty, having to wipe her hands on her jeans too often.

 

Maggie could sense that she wasn't moving at all, probably being still or...

 

"No...no no Liz..."

A few more feet.

_"!!!"_

"L-Liz?!"

 

The door was bust open by Maggie so suddenly it shocked the person on the floor.

 

Liz.

 

Injured, her right side bleeding as she clutched onto it with care; looking up at Maggie with an unknown stare.

"m....Maggie..?"

 

"....Yes?"

"Can, you help me get up..?" 

 

She complied without warning, helping Liz up and setting her down.

"Did they...?"

"No, no...they thought I had knowledge like 'she' did. I tried to tell them that I didn't but...they wouldn't listen to me."

"Maybe it's your looks."

Liz tried her best to smile.

"I guess so. It's not all about looks, y'know? Of course I sound sappy."

"No not really, it's kinda what I fell for in the first place."

She blushed pink at that.

 

"Um...sorry. Now's not really the time for that, huh?"

"I'm going to take this off, but I need your help."

"Wait, what?"

"My wound Maggie, come now we are both women. Nothing to be nervous about."

It was Liz and that she was sitting right next to her.

There are other reasons to be nervous about her undressing in front of her of all things. 

 

"I have to get behind you to do this...um."

"You untie it like shoelaces, and tie it back up the same way."

Right. Corsets. Hers wasn't really...tightened to begin with.

 

"Right."

 

Maggie untied Liz's corset carefully and dressed her wound up neatly.

"I'm happy that you are here. And...that you saved me of course. I thought...something happened to you out there when you were coming but..."

"I was, scared coming up here at first. I heard a noise and..."

"This wound they gave me, it was there before you heard that noise; I was trying to find some medical supplies and then I must've fell."

"Must've?"

"I blanked out...I guess you can say, then all of a sudden I was on the floor."

"...you lost a lot of blood then."

"Yeah."

 

Liz gave a small smile.

"You...are something else, you know? I never told you, well, we've been in many close calls when it comes to you fighting. I care about you. And, I don't want you to change."

It may be the sappiest thing Maggie has heard her say, but she didn't really care at the moment.

 

"Well, Liz; me neither."

She tightened her corset when she gave a gasp.

"...!"

Maggie winced then looked away, hands gripping the strings.

"It has to be tied all the way you know."

"I uh...I know."

"It's not that hard. Just focus."

 

She shook the redness from her face and tied her corset fully before she stood.

"Is it too tight? I can make it looser."

"No, no Maggie. It's fine. Now come on, let's find a way out of here."

 

"Alright."

 

The knot in her stomach wouldn't leave as she walked beside her.


End file.
